


Three's a Crowd

by Dangit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, But Zoro is an Idiot, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not really though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They're All Very Willing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangit/pseuds/Dangit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not gay if it's in a threeway -The Lonely Island</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Uh...so I wrote another One Shot? This one is pure smut, very little plot. It's just practice in case I decide to add a sex scene in Fox & Tiger. Also, first time smut writer right here! Yeah! (I cringe at the thought of posting this, but how else am I supposed to get better?)  
> And really guys, the plot is useless. Please don't judge me on that.

 Sanji doesn’t know when the idea started to sound appealing. He wants to blame it to process of elimination, a logical and eloquent sequence of events that leave him no other option. But he knows that’s not it. He has options. But none of them sound as appealing as the one he’s stuck on. And it’s not like this is the first time he’s giving it some thought. But it has always been speculation, nothing more than a great _what if_. After everything they’ve been through, after countless of days watching Zoro stretch and flex under the sun and being unable to touch, ideas have started to creep in.

If he sits down and thinks about it, he can almost trace this back to Alabasta. In the cold nights of the desert, body heat was a necessity. And Zoro, with his body built like a fucking furnace, had been the most wanted man in the crew. Sanji had jotted down the lack of disgust at waking up with the marimo’s face in front of him to being grateful. There were a few instances after that questioned his attraction in Skypeia, though none as large as the almost-kiss they shared during the Davy Back Fight. Sanji had reacted with disgusted fervor, mirrored by Zoro. And when Zoro had expressed concern for his well-being during the chase to rescue Robin (though he later denied it), Sanji had felt an odd warmth that he’d later shrugged off as nakamanship. He didn’t have time to think about Zoro at Thriller Bark, too worried about Nami and the fucking creepy ass motherfucker who had tried to rape her. But when he had heard Zoro so willing to lay down his life for Luffy, he had reacted without thinking. The lack of thought didn’t mean that he wasn’t certain of his actions. He had been ready to die for Zoro.

Waking up in the aftermath of Kuma’s attack had been hell, and a million questions and feelings had crashed into Sanji like the rain falling in Alabasta after the drought. But then he had found Zoro, horribly wounded but _alive,_ and he had stopped thinking. He threw everything into the deepest recess of his mind and forgot about it. If Kuma had not reappeared, if they had not been separated at Sabaody, if Sanji had not been sent to Ivan and experienced— _don’t think about it!_ —if any of that had not happened, Sanji would have been more than happy to forget about his heart and continue the lie he had built around Zoro and himself.

But since it _had_ happened, things are different now. Because now, Sanji is quite aware that he’s very deeply, very stupidly, immutably in love with Zoro. He’s also quite aware that this is a one-sided love and it’s bound to remain this way until either one of them dies, or until Sanji’s will breaks and he confesses only to be crushed by Zoro. In that case, it will be heartbreak, instead of unrequited love.

And now, in a small island in the middle of nowhere, where the Straw Hats are spending a week of leisure simply because Luffy had managed to crack the code on the lock on the fridge and rendered their supplies non-existent, he has the opportunity to have sex with Zoro.

Sanji had been quite angry when the locals had informed them that it took a week for the log pose to set, especially since the ocean was littered with Marines looking for the crew responsible for defeating Doflamingo. His frustration with his Captain had in turn worsened his constant frustration over Zoro, and seeking only to clear his mind, he had taken a walk around the island. A walk that had led him to the Venus Room, where Constance works.

Constance, the beautiful red-head whose life’s work involves sleeping with men for money. Sanji doesn’t have anything against those type of women, though he isn’t too fond of the profession itself. The idea that women can be forced to be with a man, for any reason, does not set well in his stomach. But if the woman is willing, then Sanji has no say over it. He doesn’t partake on it, most of his pleasure deriving from the thrill of the chase, but he can appreciate the appeal.

When Constance had first approached him, Sanji had engaged in pleasant conversation with the gorgeous woman, willing to pay the woman for her time (Sanji always saves for himself any money that he doesn’t spend on groceries, and while it isn’t much on itself, it has added to quite a sum throughout the years), when the topic had strayed from the woman’s decision to turn to prostitution to Sanji’s ridiculous love for his nakama.

“I think you should go for it,” Constance had said, brushing her jaw with her fingers as she stared at Sanji thoughtfully.

“Ah, my beautiful Constance, you wouldn’t be so eager to advise that if you knew how sharp his blades are,” Sanji had replied. “I very much like my head where it is.”

“Do you think he will hate you?”

“I already know he hates me. He tolerates me because we’re nakama, but that is it.”

And that is a painful truth Sanji is well aware of. Because in all of their time sailing together, Zoro has not shown any sign against it. Every word that comes out of his mouth in Sanji’s direction is either an insult, or so filled with scorn that it might as well be an insult. Sanji doesn’t get to experience Zoro’s soft side like Chopper. He doesn’t get to sit in comfortable silence with him like Robin. He can’t hold his liquor, so he can’t drink with the swordsman like Franky. And he can’t express admiration and awe of his fighting style and skill like Brook does. Shit, he can’t even pretend to hope the marimo would watch out for him during a fight like he always seems to do with Usopp and Nami.

And he definitely can never hope to have even a hint of the bond the First Mate shares with their Captain.

Sanji is just the _shit cook_ , a man that Luffy has chosen as nakama and accepted only as such. He’s conscious to the fact that to Zoro, his only usefulness stretches to his fighting abilities and to his cooking. Zoro tolerates him. Sanji can even hope to say Zoro _respects him_. But if Zoro ever finds out about his feelings—he can kiss all of that goodbye.

“But don’t you want a taste?” Constance had asked, and Sanji had to look away from her eyes. He had never been one to enjoy pity.

“I would kill for a night with him,” Sanji had admitted, laughing at his own weakness.

“In my experience, Sanji, men of the sea are desperate for a warm touch to help them through the night.”

“Not Zoro,” Sanji had replied, shaking his head. “His self-control is ridiculous. I doubt he’s ever even jacked off.”

“He wasn’t born with self-control,” Constance had laughed. “Tell you what: I will help you. I’ve often slept with two men at the same time, and it’s not very hard for them to give in when a pretty face tells them she likes seeing two men kiss. At the very least, it gives you an excuse to ask.”

And that is where Sanji is right now, standing in the galley and slowly finding the crazy idea more appealing each second Zoro stays in the galley with him. Except now, it’s more of a problem of _how_ to breach the subject rather than whether he’s going to breach the subject or not. After all, he can’t very well just go and say ‘ _hey marimo, you wanna be in a threesome with me?_ ’. Though he wishes it were that easy.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong, or are you just gonna keep staring at me all day?” Zoro growls, startling Sanji so bad he almost knocks the pitcher of tea he’s making.

“I’m not staring at you, marimo,” Sanji denies automatically, a knee-jerk response.

“Uh huh. Well, my bottle is empty so I don’t have to keep up with you anymore,” Zoro shrugs, shaking his bottle to show Sanji it’s really empty. He wants to remind the swordsman that he doesn’t need to drink with Sanji if he doesn’t want to, but he doesn’t want Zoro to take his suggestion to heart. These types of moments are the only he can enjoy with the marimo outside of fights, and he’s a little tired of picking fights just so Zoro will notice him.

“Wait!” Sanji hears his voice call out, though he has no recollection of having ordered it to move. Still, the result is the same and Zoro stops halfway through the galley door, staring at him with an unimpressed raised eyebrow.

“What?” he grits out once Sanji does nothing more than to stare at him, mouth agape.

“Sit down,” Sanji orders, hiding his shaking hands in his pockets as he rounds the bar and takes a seat on the table. Zoro hesitates, but he’s clearly curious about Sanji’s behavior, so he steps away from the door and sits down three seats away from him.

“What?” he repeats, his tone of voice the same gruff growl as before.

“I have a—shit, this is embarrassing as fuck,” Sanji groans, letting his head fall on the table.

“Embarrassing? Are you about to ask me for a favor, shit cook?” Zoro mocks, immediately more interested.

Sanji glares at a spot on the table, most likely a nick from a fork or knife trying to stop Luffy’s grabby hands. “Yes, a favor. I met this woman and—.”

“What does that have anything to do with me?” Zoro interrupts, interest immediately gone as he glares daggers at Sanji. “Need tips?”

“Like shit I do,” Sanji snaps. Again: knee-jerk response. “I’m perfectly capable of pleasing a woman on my own, moss head. It just happens that this particular women has a very…peculiar…taste.”

“You mean, kinky shit?” Zoro asks, confused. “What, she wants you to tie her up and beat the shit out of her or something?”

“No,” Sanji growls, barely holding it together. Why does he love Zoro again? “She likes…she enjoys having sex…with two men…at the same time.” By the time Sanji finishes his sentence, his voice is barely more than a whisper, and Zoro’s eyebrows almost touch his hairline, which is a feat considering how wide his forehead is.

“Wait—are you asking me to join you in a threesome?!”

“Shut up!” Sanji wails, immediately staring around the empty galley. Nami and Robin are still on the island, shopping. Luffy went off adventuring with Brook and Chopper. Usopp and Franky are in their workshop, taking advantage of the week-long dock to get ahead in some repairs.

“It’s not like I want to!” he lies, desperate that this question will not ruin anything. “But my options are limited. Usopp is totally in love with that girl back in his home island; I’m not sure whether Franky even has a dick anymore; I _know_ Brook doesn’t have one. Chopper is an animal, not to mention a _child_ ; and Luffy—well, I don’t think he even knows what sex _is_ , and I don’t want to be the one to explain it to him.”

“But you hate me.”

_I love you_. “You’re the only one left. I thought about maybe asking some random stranger but—shit, you can’t just ask someone to join you in a…you know. At least you’re nakama!”

“You really want to fuck this girl, huh.”

Sanji winces, biting his lip as his chivalry tries to deny it. “I want to please her.”

Zoro stares at him, his dark eyes unfathomable. Sanji doesn’t know what Zoro is looking for in him, but he seems to find it because his posture relaxes, and he sighs. “Fine. What are the rules?”

“Rules?”

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Zoro laughs.

“And you have?” Sanji glares, not liking the fact that Zoro may be better than him at something, especially something Sanji claims to be an expert at.

“You have to set up rules,” Zoro continues, ignoring his question. “Like who gets to fuck her ass and who fucks her pussy.”

“What the fuck, Zoro?!” Sanji exclaims, blushing red. “You can’t just—.”

“Don’t tell me this girl is a pure and innocent wallflower when her fetish is _threesomes_ ,” Zoro cuts in, rolling his eyes.

Sanji really doesn’t want to talk about this. He just wants to maybe sneak a kiss, or maybe touch Zoro in something other than a fight. “Look, let’s just—we’re sleeping with _her,_ not with each other. So no crossing swords, alright? Everything else, let’s just go with the flow,” Sanji says. At the very least, he can filled up his spank bank with this.

“Alright,” Zoro shrugs. “Just let me know when it’s going down.”

“Tonight,” Sanji says quickly. “After dinner.”

“Alright. See you then, shit cook,” Zoro says, flipping him off before he leaves.

Sanji stares at his hands, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Zoro said yes. He’s not sleeping with Zoro, and this is as far away from a confession as he can possibly get, but at least he gets to see Zoro in a different light. Sex, no matter the reason, always has a sense of intimacy and to be able to look at Zoro like that—he can’t wait.

Sanji spends the day in the kitchen. He hears Luffy, Brook, and Chopper arrive and about an hour later, the girls follow. Once dinner is ready, Sanji calls everyone in to the galley, nervously ignoring the flowing conversation as he tries to keep everyone well fed and pleased. Even his usual florid flirting towards the girl is somewhat diminished, and more than once, Nami has to call his attention for a refill.

Zoro is the first to leave the galley. Sanji immediately notices, but he has to stay behind to pick up the dirty dishes (and a few broken ones courtesy of his Captain) and then wash them. He’s gone through five cigarettes already, so before he heads out to find Zoro, he stops by the wash room to brush his teeth. The last thing he wants is—in case a miracle happens and he’s able to sneak a kiss—for Zoro to find his breath disgusting.

Zoro is not in the crow’s nest. He isn’t in the galley, or the sick bay, or the men’s quarters. He isn’t even in the aquarium bar. If he didn’t know Zoro, Sanji would think he’s hiding. But since he’s known the guy for two years already, he knows Zoro probably got lost.

“Stupid broken compass marimo,” Sanji mutters as he leaves the ship and heads towards town. “How am I gonna find you now?”

“What took you so long, cook?”

Sanji jumps, a startled scream leaving his mouth as Zoro appears next to him, seemingly appearing of thin air, but most likely just stepping out from behind the tree line. “Zoro! What the hell?!”

“What? I thought it would look a little strange for us to leave together,” Zoro shrugs, resting his arm on his swords. Seriously, doesn’t he go anywhere without them? But Sanji has to admit that Zoro is right. It’s not like they’re in the habit of going anywhere together unless Nami orders them to, or when Sanji has to go off and search for Zoro when he gets lost.

“I’m just surprised your lost ass managed to find the edge of town,” Sanji gripes, leading the way to the Lucky Clover, a hotel infamous for hosting these types of events. Constance had told him she would be waiting in one of the rooms, booked under his name.

“So this chick, is she hot?” Zoro asks, walking a little behind Sanji.

The cook makes sure to always keep Zoro in his line of sight, not wanting to waste any time looking for the wandering marimo. “She’s beautiful,” Sanji answers, rolling his eyes when he hears Zoro scoff. “You’ll meet her soon enough.”

“How much is she charging for this? You know, Nami won’t be happy if she finds out your spending her money on these types of things.”

“It’s my money, not Nami’s. And why do you care, I’m not asking you for any,” Sanji snaps, his nerves frying the closer he gets to the Lucky.

“No reason. I just didn’t picture you for one who would pay to get his dick wet. I mean, some girl has to take pity on you once in a while, right?”

Sanji grits his teeth, swallowing the witty retort he has ready. He can’t lose his temper and risk Zoro going back on their deal. Just for today, he can lower his pride. “Shut the fuck up. It’s been a while,” Sanji snaps. He did say _lower_ his pride, not complete forget about it.

Finally, Sanji spots their hotel, the sign above barely eligibly through years of wear. He can see a couple slobbery making out on the steps outside, and a bored-looking woman exiting it with a cigarette on her mouth and a stash of Beli on her hands.

“Nice,” Zoro scoffs behind him, following close behind.

The man behind the counter doesn’t bat an eyelid when Sanji asks for his room, only placing a key on the counter and nodding to the stairs.

“I guess I know why they call it lucky,” Sanji mutters as yet another couple stumbles downstairs, lip locked. Zoro doesn’t say anything, following quietly. The room Constance picked is in the third floor, near the back. Sanji can hear the sound of creaking beds and cut-off moans coming from the other rooms, the sound causing a blush to settle across his cheeks. Soon, he’s going to hear Zoro’s voice moaning. Maybe, he’ll get to watch him come.

He stops in front of their room, hesitating. This is his last chance to turn back, to tell Zoro this was a mistake and return to the ship. Sure, Zoro might poke fun at him for a while, but it’ll pass. Things will return to normal. And yet, if things go as planned, then he gets to see Zoro get off and still have things remain as normal.

“Are you going in or not, curly?”

Sanji sets his jaw and opens the door, eyes instantly zeroing in on Constance on the bed. She’s laying on her side on the bed, the covers pooled around her waist, leaving her naked chest exposed. Her curly hair is pulled back, the blood red making her pale skin look almost ethereal. When she sees them, she sits up and smiles widely.

“Sanji…oh, what a wonderful choice, baby,” she says, her voice low and sultry as her eyes graze over Zoro. Sanji knows Zoro is attractive. Hell, even before he _liked_ Zoro, he knew the marimo is attractive. And the scars only add a sense of danger to the already appetizing man. With that body, Sanji doubts there is anyone who hasn’t imagined Zoro naked. Well, maybe Luffy and Chopper, but that’s about it.

“What’s your name?” Constance asks Zoro, placing her hands on the bed to lean in a little closer. The action pushes her breasts together, and Sanji is thankful his blood is being redirected downstairs instead of coming out of his nose.

“Roronoa Zoro,” Zoro replies, moving past Sanji to remove his red stash.

Constance raises an eyebrow as she watches the man remove his three swords and green cloak, her eyes instantly darkening as she takes in the amazing body in front of her. Oh, she’s gonna enjoy this one. “I’m Constance, but you can call me Connie. Sanji, don’t you think you’re a little bit over dressed?”

Sanji startles once Constance turns her attention to him, ripping his eyes away from Zoro. Shit, he’s already forgotten the point of all of this. If he wants to keep things normal, he’s going to have to try to keep his attention away from the marimo. He’s the most overdressed of the three, so he works quickly to remove his jacket, vest, and shirt.

He’s undoing the last buttons of his yellow dress shirt when he sees movement from his peripheral vision and looks up to see Zoro—oh god, he’s _naked_ —climb the bed to kiss Connie. He’s seen Zoro naked before. Actually, he’s seen all of his nakama naked before, including Robin and Nami. It’s impossible to avoid, especially living in such close quarters. But it’s always been flashing glances, a sort of blur of movement. Things you don’t pay attention to.

But now…now he gets to pay attention. Because Zoro naked is the most amazing thing he has seen in a while—and again, he’s seen _Nami_ naked. But where Nami is all curves and softness, Zoro is cut edges and firmness. From the wide expanse of his shoulders, to the contours of his well-muscled back. The only thing round about Zoro is his ass—and maybe his pecs.

Connie’s eyes snap to him when Zoro moves down to kiss at her neck, and the look she’s giving him clearly orders him to get his act together and finish undressing. He’s already half-hard, quickly going to full mast, so he hurries up and drags his pants down with his boxers, getting stuck for a moment when they get caught on his shoes. He curses softly and quickly slips out of his shoes, taking off his socks because he’s not the weirdo that has sex with socks. At least, not after that one time.

He quickly climbs the bed, Connie’s eyes turning to him when she feels the bed dip. She already has a couple of bruises on her neck thanks to Zoro, and the way his tongue is teasing her nipple is quickly getting her wet, but when Sanji joins them she immediately moves to kiss Sanji, hoping he can taste the spice and steel Zoro left in her mouth.

Zoro moves to kiss Connie’s shoulders as she French kisses Sanji, his hands running down her soft body until they reach her wide hips. He wants to dip his hands to her center, but Sanji is pressed close to her front, and Zoro won’t get anywhere near that. Instead, his hands move to grope her ass, squeezing the globes of perfectly round meat possessively.

“What am I allowed to do?” Zoro murmurs into her skin, grinning when Connie moans and Sanji swallows the sound.

“Anything,” Connie answers, her voice almost a sigh.

Connie pushes Sanji until he’s lying on the bed, with her on top. She trails kisses down his chest, his body as perfect as Zoro in a completely different way. Sanji is marked, there is no doubt about it. She can run her fingers into the cut of his muscles, tracing the perfect six pack on his stomach. But he’s lithe, too. Compact. Speed and grace where Zoro is strength and power. She can feel Zoro kissing a trail down her spine, and she copies his movements, following Sanji’s golden trail until she reaches his erection and takes it into her mouth.

Sanji tastes better than most men she’s had to service. Cum never tastes good, at least not in her opinion, but Sanji at least doesn’t taste like much. And he’s a good size. Not too thick, but longer than average. He’s cut, so she has no problem tonguing at the bundles of nerves under the head. His voice cries out brokenly, smoky and rough just enough to give her shivers. She’s wet already, dripping down her thighs, and these boys having even touched her pussy yet.

Though Zoro is getting closely acquainted with her ass.

“Good boy,” she moans, letting go of Sanji and replacing her mouth with her hand. Zoro’s tongue prods her asshole and she cries out as the wet member breaches her. Shit, this guy’s tongue is the _bomb_. “Oh god!”

“Connie,” Sanji moans and she’s reminded of the cock in her hand. She sucks on Sanji’s sac as an apology, her eyes squeezing shut when she feels a thick finger enter her pussy. Her free hand immediately goes down to rub at her clit, and the only think keeping her from falling face down on the bed are her trembling knees and Zoro’s hand on her hips.

“Oh _fuck_!” she cries out, her back arching when Zoro inserts a second finger. “Sanji…Zoro is so good.”

Sanji’s eyes widen at the words and a moan escapes his mouth when Connie wraps her mouth around his tip and _sucks_. He can’t see much of Zoro, only his green hair and his broad back, but he knows he’s probably fingering Connie, judging by the way she’s practically writhing on his cock. Suddenly, Zoro sits up and moves away, and Sanji moves his eyes away from him and down to Connie. His hands immediately go down to grab her hair, not guiding her but grounding himself, as she swallows him to the tip and groans. Zoro returns, a white bottle in his hands, and Sanji watches as he squirts a clear liquid into his hand.

“Zoro found the lube,” Connie whispers, getting Sanji’s attention. “I’ll guess he’ll get my ass and you can fuck my pussy, Sanji.”

“You should hurry up and get him to come,” Zoro suddenly pipes in, his voice rougher than usual. “Or he’ll blow his load as soon as he gets the tip in.”

“Fuck you, marimo,” Sanji snarls, though there is no heat in his voice. A breathy moan escapes him as Connie immediately moves to obey Zoro, swallowing Sanji down and groaning around his cock.

Shit, he’s so ready to come. Zoro sinks a lubed finger inside Connie’s asshole, and Connie cries out with Sanji’s cock still lodged in her throat. Sanji comes before he can stop himself, his mouth falling open as Connie’ swallows around him, drinking his spunk. Connie grins down at him, her eyes slightly hazy as Zoro works her open, and she leans down to kiss Sanji and feed him his own taste.

“You’re pretty loose already,” Zoro notes, easily stretching his fingers inside of her.

“I’m pretty used to this,” She admits, turning to look back at him and smile. “You can fuck me already, you know. I like a little bit of pain.”

Zoro raises an eyebrow, only to shrug and reach for the condom he grabbed when he moved to grab the lube. Connie grins; this guy most definitely has done this before. She watches eagerly as he rips the package open and pulls out a clear condom, expertly rolling it down on himself and pinching the tip. She feels a pair of fingers enter her pussy, a thumb rubbing hard on her clit, and she gasps and moans at the sensations. Apparently, Sanji is back in the game.

“Kiss me,” she orders him, turning to capture his lips as she feels Zoro press inside her, spreading her open. She doesn’t exactly enjoy anal, but even she can’t deny that the surge of heat that runs down her body as the thick cock pierces her. “Oh shit,” she moans, her hands going down to spread her ass open as Zoro bottoms out. Sanji’s fingers are still working her pussy, and he definitely knows his way around a woman. “Oh fuck yeah.”

“Can I move?” Zoro asks, and she’s surprise to find his voice relatively calm and collected. In fact, now that she thinks about it, she hasn’t heard him moan or gasp at all. The only sign that he’s enjoying this is the hardness of his cock, but that’s about it.

“Yeah,” she murmurs, rocking back on him softly. “Move.”

Zoro pulls out slowly, and slams back in. Her breath hitches as the thick length moves inside her, terribly slow and grinding, teasing her. She loves a good, rough fucking, and while Zoro is giving it to her good, she wants him to move faster.

But this isn’t about her. This is about Sanji, the perfect gentleman who is still expertly fingering her while his half-hard cock gets no attention. Sanji’s mouth move to her breasts, and she decides to be selfish for just a moment and let these two amazing men pleasure her for a change. Shit, when was the last time she was so turned on? Zoro is still a bit too slow for her, but maybe he’s just being considerate? He _is_ exceptionally big, and going too rough may make it difficult for her to walk later on.

“Connie…can I…?”

She glances at Sanji, smiling when his hard cock brushes her stomach. “Of course, Sanji,” she murmurs, kissing his jaw softly. “Fuck me hard.”

Sanji moans and moves quickly, slipping a condom on and pushing her up until her back is plastered to Zoro’s front and entering with one hard, fast thrust. She cries out, her back arching when Sanji immediately sets up a fast and hard pace, and holy shit does Sanji know how to fuck! Zoro is still an unmovable rock behind her, keeping up his slow and tender pace, but the contrasting sensations inside of her feel like heaven. She doesn’t even need to rub her clit, but she still does, intensifying everything.

Sanji groans as his cock is enveloped by tight, wet heat. It’s been too long since he’s had sex—before Thriller Bark, in fact. He can feel Zoro moving inside Connie, and if it weren’t for the thick wall of flesh separating them, they could be rubbing cocks together. The thought sends a wave of pleasure down his back and Sanji picks up his pace, latching on to suck a bruise on Connie’s neck, right above one of Zoro’s.

“K-kiss Zoro, Sanji.”

“What?” Zoro snaps and Sanji’s eyes snap up to meet Connie’s, his pace slowing down a little in shock.

“Kiss him.”

Kiss Zoro. Oh, he’s been imagining this for _years_. Just one kiss, that’s all he needs. That’s the whole point of this thing after all. He can kiss Zoro, blame it on the heat of the moment or whatever—just a quick press of lips. The sudden need is all-consuming and he cuts off Zoro’s complain as he leans in and presses his lips against Zoro’s, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips. For one glorious second, Zoro opens his mouth and Sanji is assaulted by the taste of spice, steel, and something so undeniably Zoro that it leaves him floored. But it’s only a second, because Zoro bites down on his lips hard, drawing blood, and Sanji leans back in shock.

“What the fuck?!”

“It was just a kiss,” Connie sooths.

Sanji buries his face in her neck, closing his eyes and childishly blocking Zoro away as—just for one moment—he revels over the taste of Zoro in his mouth. His pace quickens, driving Zoro to quicken his in turn, and Connie’s gasps and moans fill the room.

He kissed Zoro. Finally! He can still feel a hint of steel in his mouth, overpowered by the thicker taste of copper. He ignores the sharp sting of rejection, knowing a kiss is nothing serious. At least, it won’t be to Zoro. This is not enough to reveal his feelings, it won’t make Zoro suspicious. He’ll probably give Sanji a lot of crap over it, but that’s the worst of it.

“ _Ah!”_ Connie cries out, and Sanji gasps when he feels her coming around him, her pussy tightening deliciously, small tremors shaking her body. “ _Fuck yes_ ,” she groans, and Sanji slowly pulls out before oversensitivity can cause her pain. Zoro pulls out as well, and Sanji is surprised to see he came, too. He didn’t even make a sound! And he missed his face!

Connie falls down on the bed, a blissed out smile on her face. Sanji sits back on his feet and kisses her softly in the stomach, looking at Zoro from the corner of his eye as he takes off the condom, ties it and throws it away.

“You’re still hard,” Connie murmurs, bringing up a lazy hand to slowly jack Sanji off. “Can you go another round, Zoro?”

“Give me a minute,” Zoro says, slowly touching himself.

“Sanji,” Connie whispers, grabbing his face to bring him up and meet her eyes. “Sanji, baby, do me a favor?”

Sanji blinks, trying to concentrate on her and not on the image of Zoro touching himself. Shit, he wants to touch Zoro. He wants to wrap his hand around his thick length, squeeze him until he comes and lets Sanji see his face in ecstasy. Maybe he can just reach out…

“Sanji, baby.”

“Yes,” he answers without thinking. He doesn’t need to think; he’ll say yes to any request from a woman.

“Suck Zoro off, Sanji.”

“Like hell he will,” Zoro growls, his hand freezing.

The request rings warning bells in Sanji’s ears. This…might be too much. But Connie is asking him with such a sweet face—he doesn’t like saying no to a lady. Besides, he _wants_ to. He needs to taste him, he wants to give him pleasure. And they’re right in the heat of the moment, Zoro can’t blame him for this, right?”

“Suck Zoro, Sanji.”

“Yes,” he murmurs, scrambling to Zoro’s side, his eyes on Zoro’s cock.

“Cook,” Zoro growls in warning, and his hands grabs a fistful of Sanji’s hair painfully, holding him back. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Connie answers before Sanji can, quickly moving to lean close to Zoro, placing short, sweet kisses on his shoulders. “Let him, Zoro. Don’t tell you don’t want to see him on his knees, taking your cock? If you let him get you hard, I bet we can get him to let you fuck his ass.”

Sanji whimpers at the thought, and Zoro’s hand loosen around his hair. Sanji quickly moves forward and wraps his lips around Zoro’s semi-hard cock, groaning when the taste hits him. Sanji still has a hint of his own taste in his mouth from when Connie kissed him, and Zoro tastes kind of similar, though he still has that hint of steel to him. Slowly, getting used to the thick length in his mouth, he moves forward until the blunt head touches the back of his throat and wraps his hand around the length that doesn’t fit inside his mouth.

“ _Fuck_.”

Sanji’s eyes flicker up at Zoro’s groan, the first he has heard from Zoro since they started it. Zoro is looking down at him, a strange glint to his eye as Connie whispers in his ear. Sanji pulls back slowly, then feeds the cock back inside his mouth, slowly sucking Zoro off as his ears strain to listen to what Connie is telling Zoro. He focuses on the tan stripe of skin under Zoro’s belly button, watching as the muscles shift and tremble.

“…so _good_. Virgin tight, baby. He’ll let you do anything you want to him, I promise. Tell me you don’t want him on his hands and knees, spread wide for your cock?”

Sanji needs to see Zoro’s face, needs to know that it feels good to him, because he’s not making any sounds again. His eyes move up, meeting Zoro’s again.

“Sanji, suck on the tip. Dig your tongue in the slit. Roll his balls in your hand.”

Sanji obeys the instructions, knowing that Connie has a lot more experience in this, and eager to get Zoro to moan again. But when he meets Zoro’s narrowed eye, he can suddenly read the expression on his face, and he pulls away in shock: Zoro is fucking pissed.

Why is he mad? Doesn’t he like what Sanji is doing? Doesn’t it feel good? What if—shit, what if he doesn’t like it _because_ it’s Sanji? Or worse, what if he figured it out? Sanji may complain all the time that Zoro is stupid, but he knows that’s not true. Zoro is like Luffy—smart in a different way.

“Sanji, what’s wrong?” Connie murmurs. “Let Zoro finish in your mouth.”

Sanji hesitates, his eyes moving to Zoro’s hard length. If he doesn’t like it, then why is he so hard? His hand shifts, but before he can go down on Zoro again, he’s being pulled forward until his face hits the mattress right on top where Zoro was. He hears Connie yelp, but before he can check on her to make sure she’s okay, a heavy weight settles on top of him and something presses insistently against his entrance.

“Wha—.”

“So you’re going to let me fuck you, cook?” Zoro growls in his ear, his finger digging into Sanji painfully. “Are you really going to beg? Ha, never thought I’d live to see the day.”

“Zoro,” Sanji moans, shivering when he feels Zoro’s warm breath on his shoulder. A whimper escapes him when Zoro pulls his finger out, but when it returns, just seconds later, is slicked with lube and much easier to bear.

“She’s right, you know. You’re so fucking tight, I’m gonna enjoy tearing you open.”

A second finger enters him without warning, and Sanji automatically scrambles away when he feels the intrusion, but one of Zoro’s hands clamps around his nape, dragging him back on his insisting fingers. Sanji cries out when the two fingers begin scissoring him. It’s painful, not overly so, but enough for Sanji to wonder why people would ever _like_ having anal sex. Is this how it always feel? Like something is slowly tearing you open?

“Zoro, slow down,” he hears Connie murmur. “He’s not used to—.”

“He can take it,” Zoro interrupts. “Look at his ass, Connie. Fucking sucking on my fingers.”

Said fingers pull back again, and Sanji prepares himself for a third intrusion. He can’t quite cover up the cry that leaves him, though he’s thankful Zoro is using plenty of lube.

There’s an itch inside of him, something tickling in the back of his mind that demands attention, but he has no idea what it is. There’s moments when Zoro digs his fingers particularly deep, or when he twists them inside, that Sanji gets that feeling again, like a whisper from someone in his peripheral vision.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Sanji’s eyes widen, his body freezing when Zoro asks that question. Does he want him to stop? It’s not as pleasurable as he had imagined…but it’s _Zoro_. Zoro will be inside of him, Sanji will be able to feel his heat and heartbeat _inside_ of him. And besides, it doesn’t hurt anymore, it’s just uncomfortable sometimes. He doesn’t want Zoro to stop, no way.

“Sanji, tell him what you want,” Connie says meaningfully.

“Fuck me,” Sanji answers, speaking his words to the pillow underneath him. Zoro’s grip tightens around his hip and nape, and Sanji groans when he feels Zoro’s blunt head press against him. Shit, Zoro is much bigger than three fingers. It hurts, it _fucking_ hurts even though Zoro prepared him thoroughly because Zoro is fucking _thick_. Sanji feels spread out impossible wide, and his body heats up from the inside as Zoro sinks in a couple of inches deeper.

Oh god, it’s so _deep_. Sanji knows it’s impossible, but he swears he can almost feel the pressure in his throat as Zoro makes his way in slowly. His slow pace lets Sanji adjust to the wide girth, and as Zoro goes deeper, Sanji starts to see the appeal in this: it’s so _intimate_. Having Zoro _inside_ of him makes him feel full of him, like they’re so close nothing can get in between.

Zoro moves his hand from Sanji’s nape down to his hip, shifting Sanji’s body, and Sanji cries out as something inside of him sings in pleasure. Fucking hell, what is that!?

“Seems like I found it,” Zoro says from behind him, and Sanji can almost hear the smirk on his face.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Sanji moans as Zoro pulls out and shoves his way back in, brushing against that spot again. Shit, shit, _shit_ …it feels so fucking _good_. It’s like, like—fuck, he can’t explain it. He just knows that there are stars dancing in his eyes, there is liquid bliss running through his veins, and Zoro is _fucking him_.

He wants to scream I love you. He wants to cry out Zoro’s name, but his mouth only formulates broken gasps, hitched breaths, and pitched cries. His body feels like putty under Zoro, and he can hardly believe that there’s anything that can feel this good. He’s so fucking turned on, his body is intensifying every sensation.

Zoro grunts above him, quickening his pace, but the noise is quickly deafened by Sanji’s own cries. He wants to hear Zoro, he wants to know if it feels as good to him as it does for Sanji, so he bites down on his forearm, muffling his moans.

Zoro growls and snaps his hips forward with more force, sinking in the last couple of inches of his shaft inside. The force of his hips drive Sanji forward into the headboard, and his free hand immediately scrambles for purchase as Zoro continues his frenzied assault, this time so deep inside that Sanji can hear the slap of skin against skin as Zoro’s hips hit his ass.

“Zoro, stop.”

Stop? Why the hell is Connie telling Zoro to stop? He can’t stop, not now! Not when Sanji is finally able to get this close to him—they’re so close, both of them, Sanji only needs a push to complete. _Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop_ , he begs in his mind, his mouth too busy moaning to formulate the words.

Zoro pulls out, but before Sanji can voice his complaint the swordsman flips him around, pushes his legs up and spread widely, and sinks into him again.

Yes, yes, fuck yes! Like this, he can see Zoro. He can watch as pleasure flickers through Zoro’s eyes, as bliss smooths out his face. But the change in position doesn’t allow Zoro to sink as deep as before. Instead, the head of his cock drives forcefully into that spot, and instead of his body singing in pleasure like before, this time it explodes. It’s too much it hurts, it’s overwhelming, and Sanji’s hands scramble to push Zoro away.

He needs to breathe, it feels _too_ good.

“Zoro, I can’t—,” Sanji gasps, the words cut off as Zoro strikes it again. Oh shit. “Wait, slow down—.” It’s too much, he needs to slow down before Sanji loses his mind. “Zoro, please,” he begs, but his own legs wrap around Zoro and keep him from climbing off. His body knows what he wants better than his brain does.

It’s so, so fucking good, he can’t stand it. But Zoro is insistent, pushing deep, hard, and fast into him. Oh god, he doesn’t want Zoro to ever stop, Sanji wants him inside all of the time. His mind repeats the words again, the ones that have become like a mantra to him: _don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!_

He’s babbling, he has no idea what he’s saying, but he hopes he’s telling Zoro how good it feels, how great it is to finally have him this close. He’s at the edge and Zoro is pushing him, but at the same time pulling him close, and it’s such a cruel game of tug-of-war that Sanji wants to scream at Zoro to just get it over with.

He wants to come so fucking bad. He wants Zoro to come inside him—the thought brings reason back to the forefront of his mind, and he works hard to focus on Zoro’s face, ready to watch him come.

Zoro’s eye is glazed over with pleasure, his mouth is open and gasping. The muscles of his neck are straining with effort as he fucks into Sanji, and he is momentarily lost as he watches Zoro’s shoulders shift and heave.

“Zoro,” Sanji chokes out, and as Zoro _’_ s eye shifts to face him, the breath escapes Sanji’s lungs. Zoro’s dark eyes look into his, and Sanji gets the sudden feeling that something is very, _very_ wrong.

“Zoro, wait!” he exclaims, but it’s too late because at that moment Zoro drives viciously into him, and his vision disappears as he finally falls over the precipice and comes. Sanji automatically tightens around Zoro, and the swordsman curses as his own release is ripped out of him, filling Sanji with his come until it spurts out of him.

Sanji groans and lets his body fall into quiescence, endorphins immediately flooding his senses and entering him into a sort of ‘high’.

When his conscious returns, it feels like rising out of water, and Sanji takes a moment to take in the empty room and the sunlight streaming from the battered blinds. It’s morning, and both Zoro and Connie are gone.

“Shit,” Sanji groans as the events of the night before flood his mind. He fucking ruined everything! Oh god, why did he ever think this was a good idea? Why couldn’t he be satisfied with just a kiss? He saw how angry Zoro had been with the kiss, but to insist for more?

Why did Zoro say yes? Was it out of anger? Out of spite? Shit, had he noticed Sanji’s feelings and used sex as a way to hurt him? It makes sense, but Sanji can’t help but feel like that isn’t true. He knows Zoro, and he knows that Zoro can be cruel when he wants to, but he’s also a straight-forward man. He doesn’t go around the subject, he doesn’t trick people. He charges forward and leaves a bloodbath behind.

He shifts and he feels an odd throbbing on his lower back. Odd, because he’s never had pain flare up in that particular spot before. It’s uncomfortable and sore, but it’s not an overwhelming pain. The time he broke his back in Alabasta hurt way more than this. But the discomfort reminds him of Zoro, and he can’t help but blush at the memory.

Shit, he really did sleep with Zoro. If nothing else, at least he experienced that. Besides, he already knew that Zoro would never return his feelings—at least now, he can say he knows what it’s like to sleep with Zoro. He smiles in spite of himself, then sighs.

Well, he isn’t one for self-pity, so he gets up and makes his way into the bathroom. He spends a good portion of his time in the shower washing his hair before he even attempts to clean himself…down there. It feels a bit disgusting, especially when Zoro’s come drips down his leg.

He hates dressing in dirty clothes after a shower, but he settles his mild irritation with a cigarette. They still have four days until the log pose sets, and the island is big enough that he doesn’t have to spend too much time with Zoro, but once they hit the open seas, it’ll be impossible.

He’s lost deep in thought, but his feet guide him back to the Sunny. He hears the sound of his crewmates—most likely the boys, the girls would never make such obnoxious sounds—laughing and horse-playing around. It takes a bit of effort to jump from the beach to the Sunny, but he makes it without stumbling.

His eyes immediately land on Zoro, working out by the foremast, his back to Sanji. He knows the swordsman feels Sanji’s eyes on him, but he doesn’t turn.

“SANJI! BREAKFAST!” His Captain yells, catapulting himself into Sanji. He’s stopped by a foot to the stomach, but the fucker stretches his body out and wraps his rubbery arms around Sanji. “You’re late! You didn’t make breakfast and I had to eat Nami’s nasty food!”

“Oi, my food wasn’t nasty!” Nami yells from the upper deck. “You ate all of it, didn’t you?”

“Don’t insult Nami-swan, rubber shit,” Sanji snaps, struggling out of Luffy’s arms. “I’ll make you a snack before lunch.”

“Meat!”

Sanji rolls his eyes. He knows his Captain’s tastes—or rather _taste_ , as in singular, because the man could be fed nothing but meat and still ask for more, but the boy sometimes forgets he needs to eat something other than meat. Nami and Robin are sunbathing on the top deck, and Chopper and Usopp are huddled over Usopp’s garden, talking suspiciously quietly. Brook is playing his violin by the helm, the sweet melody unfamiliar, and Franky was by the dock system, doing some maintenance.

“Sanji, I already set up the password for the refrigerator,” Nami calls down to him as he makes his way to the galley. “I’ll give it to you before dinner.”

“Thank you, Nami-swan!” Sanji exclaims, trying to put enough energy into the sentence to seem normal. Nami frowns, and Robin looks down at him over the cover of her book, perfect eyebrow arched.

“Ooh! Sanji is wearing the same clothes from yesterday!” Usopp exclaims, peeking from besides the girls. “Walk of shame!”

Sanji flushes red at the words, just barely containing the urge to look at Zoro. Robin and Nami are still staring at him, and such an obvious act will definitely reveal the night’s event to the two women. “S-shut up!” he snaps instead, like childishly stuttering over his answer and hurrying to the safe haven that is his galley is in any way subtle. Way to go, Sanji.

As soon as the galley door closes behind him, Sanji leans on it and grasps at his chest, wishing that he could wrap his hand around his heart and stop its rapid hammering. _Fuck, fuck, shit_. He needs to calm down. He needs to stop making such a huge deal out of what happened and try to go back to the way things were before.

He finishes his smoke and immediately draws another. With the drug calming down his nerves, Sanji starts the preparations for dinner. He takes time to make some frozen yogurt for the crew to snack on, and he takes them out while the steak is on the grill.

“Nami-swan, orange and peach slices, with some caramel drizzle,” Sanji says, setting hers on the ground next to her beach chair. “Robin-chan, dark chocolate and coconut.”

“Thank you, Sanji-kun,” Nami smiles, taking a small spoonful of her treat.

“Delicious as always, Sanji,” Robin adds, putting her book down in favorite of eating.

“Ah, thank you, Robin-chan!” Sanji exclaims, his ego stoked by her words.

The ladies’ treats are the only ones he personalized, and for the boys he made them all with strawberries, almonds, chocolate, and peaches as toppings.

“Oi, you shitty bastards! Come get your snacks!” Sanji yells down to where Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji are dancing to Brook’s new song.

Zoro is no longer on the deck, which means Sanji will have to take his bowl of yogurt up to the crow’s nest—he hesitates, then makes Usopp take it. He’s not nearly ready enough to be alone with Zoro yet.

When dinner arrives, Zoro doesn’t eat with them. Sanji wants to go yell at him for missing dinner, but his feet won’t move. Instead, he keeps a plate safe for him and Robin offers to take it to him.

It doesn’t take long for Sanji to realize that Zoro is avoiding him. Not that Sanji himself is actively looking for him, but when the final day before the log pose set comes, and Sanji hasn’t seen Zoro for more than a couple of minutes a _day_ , he knows something is wrong.

On their final night in Reya, the islanders have a big party prepared for the Straw Hats. The presence of their ship in their port has kept away the smaller pirate crews from attacking them, and now that they think badass Straw Hat Luffy is protecting Reya, they’re bound not to show their faces in the island again. Everyone is excited and eager to attend the party, but Sanji weasels out of it by volunteering to stay behind and watch the ship.

“You never know. One of those small-time pirates could come in and try to take advantage of the fact we’re gone to mess with Sunny,” Sanji tells them when Luffy complains. “Do you want to come back to a destroyed ship?”

“I think Sanji’s right,” Franky quickly says, eager to protect his baby.

“Alright. We’ll bring you some food,” Luffy promises, and the crew snorts collectively.

“Don’t worry, Captain. I think I can cook up something for myself,” Sanji says, making his way to the galley before someone can figure out a way to make him go. “You guys have fun.”

“Bye, Sanji!”

“Be careful, Sanji.”

When the door closes behind him, the words of the others muffle, but Sanji can still hear them. Especially when Zoro’s name is called.

“Zoro-bro, some of the islanders claim to have the strongest beer in the world. You’re gonna try it?”

“Yeah, hopefully it’ll be able to get me drunk,” Zoro’s deep baritone answers. “I have a lot I want to forget.”

Sanji winces and hurries to turn on the faucet, drowning out his nakama’s voices with the sound of rushing water. He needs to fix this. It can’t always stay like this, or it will fester and hurt the crew. The moment he decided to be selfish was the moment he ruined everything. Because Sanji can’t think only about himself. It’s not Sanji against the world. It’s the Straw Hat Pirates—they’re nakama, and they must always be united, if not in agreement. And this thing, this horrible thing that he has done, is enough to tear the crew apart. If left alone, it will continue to grow until either Zoro or Sanji can’t take it anymore, and Sanji doesn’t want to make people choose—he knows he’s most likely to lose. He remembers how broken-hearted the crew was when Zoro almost died at Thriller Bark.

He needs to speak to Zoro before they set sail, but he can’t help but procrastinate the act, telling himself that things will go down a lot smoother if he waits until Zoro is happily buzzed.

Sanji spends the time doing inventory, making sure they still have everything they need. He makes himself a small dinner, just some roasted chicken and potatoes, and eats quickly despite his Captain’s absence. Old habits die hard.

It’s dark outside, and enough time has passed that Sanji can’t make any excuse not to go looking for Zoro. Except that when he turns around, Zoro is leaning against the door frame, staring at him with dark eyes.

“It’s all that whore bitch’s fault,” Zoro says, his voice strangely slurred. “If she hadn’t—I had it all figured out. It’s her goddamn fault.”

“Zoro?” Sanji questions, sensing something wrong. Zoro’s cheeks are flushed and his eye unfocused. He looks a little bit sick. “What are you doing here?”

Zoro doesn’t say anything for a moment, his eyes trained on Sanji, his body slightly swaying. “I thought I had more control. I’ve been staying away—I’m sorry, Sanji.”

Sanji has never heard Zoro use his name before, or at least, he can’t remember a moment when he has. It’s that, coupled with the fact that Wado is in his trembling hand unsheathed, that makes him take a step back when Zoro moves forward.

“Zoro…are you drunk?” The very idea is ludicrous, but nothing else fits. Zoro’s slurred speech, his unsteady steps, the glazed look of his eye—it all points to severe inebriety.

“I thought…it would make me forget,” Zoro whispers. He’s barely a foot away from Sanji, but he’s not moving anymore. It almost looks as if he hit a wall, unable to take another step forward. “But it just brought it forward. And I know—I fucking _know_ —that you will never feel like this, but I—I’m not strong enough. Not yet. I just…I had you in my hands, finally—and I couldn’t stop, even when you begged.”

What is Zoro talking about? Is he…is he saying he _likes_ Sanji? But that’s impossible! Surely…surely, if he likes Sanji, he wouldn’t look so sad right now. Doesn’t he know how much Sanji loves him?

“Zoro, do you like me?”

“I’m not gonna touch you,” Zoro replies quickly, shaking his head. “I just—I wasn’t planning on it. I just wanted to see it for myself—drive the stake in deeper. But why are you like that, Sanji? Why can’t you say no to them? They don’t deserve the love you give them.”

Is Zoro talking about women? Holy shit—he thinks Sanji only slept with him because Connie said so! He _likes_ Sanji! The complete absurdity of it makes Sanji want to burst into laughter. Oh god, they’re really a pair of idiots, aren’t they? How did they go this long without talking to each other, pining and suffering quietly.

“Holy shit, Zoro _likes_ you!”

Sanji startles and turns to see Nami and Usopp by the galley door, staring at them both with wide eyes.

“What are you guys doing here?” Sanji asks quickly, giving Zoro a quick glance but the swordsman doesn’t show any sign of caring who’s here to witness this confession. But before either of them can answer, there is a flash of movement and the glint of striking steel.

Sanji moves automatically, conditioned after years of fighting with Zoro to block whenever he hears the swish of steel or see its glint. He’s already jumped a step back and raised his leg in defense when he notices that Wado’s hilt is pointing towards him, the tip of its blade pressed against Zoro’s chest.

“You have to do it, Sanji,” Zoro chokes out, and Sanji’s eyes widen in horror when he sees his glistening eye. Why is Zoro crying!? “I don’t—I don’t fucking deserve to carry this when I couldn’t even— _fuck!_ ”

“Zoro, you don’t—.”

“ _I raped you_!” Zoro yells suddenly. Sanji hears a gasp and a yelp, but Nami and Usopp are already gone, and Zoro is advancing on him.

“What?” he breathes out, shocked. “What are you—?”

“You said no, and I just kept going,” Zoro says, the words practically ripped out of his throat. “I just—I wanted you so much. And that bitch—she _made_ you, and I knew, I knew you didn’t want—but I wasn’t strong enough. I was so fucking _angry—_ why did you ever let me, Sanji?”

“Zoro, you didn’t rape me,” Sanji whispers, raising his arms non-threateningly. He’s painfully aware of the sharp blade still digging into Zoro’s chest, and a small drop of blood has already been drawn.

“You said stop!” Zoro snaps. “You didn’t do anything unless _she_ told you to!”

“ _I love you_!” Sanji yells. Zoro’s eyes widen in shock and Wado hits the floor, but Sanji hardly cares. How fucking dare he—how can Zoro believe that he _forced_ Sanji? “I didn’t sleep with you because Connie told me to—the whole thing was a ruse for me to get closer to you! I _wanted_ to sleep with you, I fucking loved every minute of it. I’ve been in love with you for so long, I can’t even remember when it started.”

“But you—.”

“Do you really believe you could’ve raped me?” Sanji snarls. “That if I didn’t want you, I wouldn’t have fought you off tooth and nail? You can _never_ make me do something I don’t want. And contrary to popular belief, I _can_ say no to a woman. I just don’t like to.”

Zoro stares at him with wide eyes and mouth agape. He seems frozen in time, shocked by Sanji’s revelation. “You… _love me_?”

“I do,” Sanji says, swallowing hard. He can’t believe he’s finally doing it—he’s confessing to Zoro. But the way Zoro is looking at him—for once without anger, or mockery, or scorn—makes his heart flutter instead of drop.

“I love you, too,” Zoro says, and he looks like he’s going to say something else, but Sanji stops him before he can complicate things any further.

Zoro tastes like alcohol—it overrides everything else, but his mouth is sweet and just the taste makes Sanji a little bit dizzy, so he doesn’t mind. When their lips touch, Zoro gasps like a drowning man breathing air, and his hands splay on Sanji’s back, seemingly wishing to touch everywhere.

Sanji presses his body to Zoro’s as closely as he physically can and sinks his hands into soft, green hair. This kiss is nothing like their first one—it’s deep and impassioned, filthy and all-consuming. Zoro groans into his mouth and his hands move down to grab two handfuls of Sanji’s ass, kneading the muscle hungrily.

“I want you,” Zoro groans, moving his mouth to trail wet, open-mouthed kisses up Sanji’s jaw and towards his ear.

Sanji moans and instead of answering, he kicks at the back of Zoro’s knee and brings down the swordsman on top of him. They land painfully on the ground—mostly Sanji, since Zoro landed on top of him—but it does nothing to diminish their passion. Sanji pulls on Zoro’s stupid green coat, and Zoro pulls back to take off his swords and grab Wado from where it’s laying a couple of feet away from them to move it out of the way. Sanji uses the time to unhook his tie and open his jacket. When his surprisingly unsteady hands fumble with the buttons of his shirt, he gives up and rips it open, taking a moment to thank the fact that the shirt is not of his favorite ones.

“Shit, I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Zoro growls, grabbing both of Sanji’s wrists with one large hand and holding them down above his head. He lays down on top of Sanji, and the cook immediately spreads his legs to accommodate him, groaning when Zoro’s mouth latches on one of his nipples.

“Zoro,” Sanji moans, arching into Zoro’s touch and squeezing his hips with his thighs. He closes his eyes and for one moment lets himself be lost in the feeling of Zoro’s hands roaming his body, his lips dragging over the sensitive skin of his chest. Zoro moves to his knees and Sanji’s legs drape over his thighs, bringing his groin closer to Zoro’s for them to drag wonderfully against each other.

Sanji wants to grab on to Zoro’s waist and get him to move closer, but the pull on his hands remind him that Zoro is still holding on to his wrists. He pulls on them again, and Zoro lets go, dragging his hands down to trace over his collarbones instead.

“Zoro, fuck—,” Sanji gasps, but before he can do anything else, the galley door slams open and Zoro is bodily thrown off of him.

Everything seems to freeze in time as Zoro slams into the ground on the other side of the room. He can see Luffy, his body shaking and his hat pulled down over his eyes in the same dangerous way it does before he’s about to seriously go off on some guy. Robin has a dark look in her eyes, that same cold glare she gets whenever she talks of Spandam. Nami and Usopp are holding on to each other, twin expressions of horror in their faces, and it takes a moment for Sanji to realize what’s going on.

“What the hell?” Zoro groans.

“Luffy, stop!” Sanji yells, reading the rubberman well enough to know he’s about to attack.

“Sanji, are you okay?” Chopper wails, rushing forward to where he is still on the kitchen ground, half-naked. The little doctor immediately starts poking him, and Sanji realizes in one horrifying moment that he’s extremely hard and Chopper is way too close for comfort.

“Oh my god, Chopper, please stop touching me,” Sanji exclaims, pushing the doctor away.

“Zoro, how dare you?” Nami yells, rounding on the still confused swordsman. “I never thought you would—I mean, how _could_ you? We’re nakama!”

Zoro looks at Nami with a wide eye and pouting lips, and Sanji rolls his eyes. God, why is this his life? Now he has to explain everything to the others before they decide Zoro raped him. Shit, how did they even get in this mess? Ah yes, Sanji was being an extremely horny fool.

“Nami, it’s not what you think,” Sanji says quickly, getting to his feet.

“He said he _raped_ you!” Nami yells.

“Is this true, Zoro?” Luffy growls. His hat is no longer covering his eyes, but he still has an uncharacteristically hard expression on his face that reminds Sanji of why he follows the often-foolish man.

“It isn’t,” Sanji interrupts, and Zoro’s wide eye turns to him.

“But he said—.”

“He was being stupid,” Sanji cuts in before Nami can make things worse. “Zoro and I slept together. There was some…confusion in the communication department, but we were both very willing. I said don’t stop, he—being the idiot that he is—took it as don’t and stop. We talked and fixed the problem.”

“But even if you did want, just the fact that he kept going when he thought you _didn’t_ —.”

“Am I not being clear enough?” Sanji yells, cutting off Usopp. “It was consensual! I never said no, I never said stop. We had sex, we both enjoyed it, and as a matter of fact, we were about to do it again when you guys crashed in!”

“I do believe Sanji is telling the truth, Luffy,” Robin cuts in, her voice smooth and the storm gone from her eyes. “I find it hard to believe that Zoro would do anything like that in the first place, and even more so that Sanji would allow it to happen.”

“Eh? So that means you two are dating?” Luffy asks, cocking his head to the side to stare at Sanji. Gone is the hardness of his stare, and Sanji smiles at the words.

“Yeah. We’re together. Right, Zoro—shitty swordsman, did you really fall asleep!?” Sanji yells, glaring at the snoring man.

“It seems he drank a lot,” Robin smiles, hiding a laugh behind her hand.

“I’ve never seen Zoro drunk,” Usopp says, blinking down at the swordsman.

“Oh no, he’s going to be very sick in the morning!” Chopper gasps. “Sanji, you have to help me bring him into the infirmary. He must be very dehydrated by now.”

“Fucking deserves it, leaving me hard and dry,” Sanji grumbles, thinking of the time he saw Patty naked and killing his hard-on instantly. He doubts he’s gonna be able to get hard again.

“We should go tell Brook and Franky the good news before they decide to attack the poor swordsman,” Robin says, looking at Nami.

“Sanji, will you make cook me meat?”

“You just came from a feast, you insatiable glutton!” Sanji yells. “Besides, I have to take care of Zoro.”

“To the infirmary, Sanji,” Chopper hurries.

Sanji rolls his eyes and picks up Zoro. Now, without the buzz of sex clouding his senses, Sanji can smell the stink of alcohol and Zoro and is suddenly glad they didn’t sleep together. That would have been gross in the morning. He carries Zoro bridal-style to the infirmary and lays him down on the comfortable bed.

Chopper wakes him up long enough to get him to drink two glasses of water and some small pill, then leaves to fill another pitcher with water.

Sanji takes a seat and watches him. Chopper doesn’t tell him anything, and Sanji doesn’t have to make an excuse for staying. He can worry about Zoro openly now. He can kiss him, touch him, and hug him without fear of rejection. Zoro loves him

Zoro _loves_ him.

He smiles as the realization hits him. He isn’t even upset at all the time lost. He has no need to listen to Zoro’s story, to know how and why and when he started loving Sanji—at least, not now. Now, he’s completely content with sitting next to Zoro, watching over him.

“You can stay here if you want,” Chopper says, distracting him for a moment. “Zoro is going to sweat out the alcohol, so he probably won’t smell very good in the morning, but the bed is big enough for the two of you.”

Sanji wrinkles his nose in distaste. “Thanks, Chopper, but I think I’ll sleep in my bunk for tonight.”

“Alright. And sorry—you know, for before,” Chopper says, blushing red.

“It’s fine, Chopper,” Sanji smiles. “Why don’t you head on to bed; I’ll join you guys in a moment.”

“Okay.”

Chopper leaves and Sanji returns to his study of Zoro’s features. There are a lot of things he wants to say to Zoro.  A lot of things he wants to confess. He’s never been in a relationship before, and he doubts being with Zoro will be like anything he imagined, but he’s eager to find out. But for now, things can wait.

They have their wholes lives ahead of them for things like that.


End file.
